1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connectors and, more particularly, to multiple pole electrical connectors for use in electrical or electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional electrical connector of this type is shown in FIGS. 16 and 17. A connector block 53 includes a cylindrical shell 54 made from a metal, an insulation housing 55 placed within the metal shell 54 and made from an insulator, and four terminals 56 supported by the insulation housing 55. The front end of the cylindrical shell 54 is joined with a front shell 57 which is inserted into the shell of a receptacle. One of the terminals 56 is used as a ground terminal 56a to which a ground spring contact 59 is attached with a screw 58 so that the end portion of the ground contact 59 comes into contact with the inside wall 60 of the front shell 57.
In the conventional electrical connector, once the ground terminal 56a is determined, it is impossible to use the other terminals 56 as ground terminals. However, the position of the ground terminal 56a varies from customer to customer. Consequently, it is necessary to make a variety of types of multiple pole electrical connectors to meet the requirements of various customers, thus increasing the unit manufacturing costs.